Quand une bande d'amis jouent aux cupidons mais se trompe de personne
by SushiHitsugaya
Summary: LM.C. AijixMaya. Depuis qu'il a parler a cette fille Maya est aux centre de toute les attention, mais ils ont oublier quelque chose, lui ne veux pas sortir avec elle... inspirer de fait réelle!


Auteur: Moi, votre Sushi préferer  
Rating: M  
Disclamer: Malheureusement LM.C ne m'appartient pas...

Voici une autre OS petite mais je trouve Kawai, elle est aussi inspirer de fait réels car oui la semaine dernière j'ai beaucoup parler avec un gars de ma classe on se tapait des barres et deux personnes dont je ne siterait pas les noms on voulu a tout prit de me caser avec... et donc une dizaine de personnes sur les 17 personnes de la classe dont mon potes et moi incluent voulait me caser avec, et le pire... c'était que mon potes voulait... mes potes me lâchait plus et moi j'était au bord de la crise de nerfs, en plus avec tout les sous entendu de fait, j'ai cru devenir cinglé et j'ai faillit éclater contre les murs mes deux potes qui avait manigancer tout ça.. bon néanmoins au bout de 5 6 jours ils ont arrêter de m'emmerder et heureusement.  
bon je vais arrêter de vous raconter ma vie et je vous laisse lire l'OS kissu bonne lecture et commenter!

OS AijixMaya: Quand une bande d'amis jouent aux cupidons mais se trompe de personnes...

Je m'appelle Maya.  
J'ai 17 ans et je suis excentrique.  
J'ai a mon compteur bon nombre de petit amies et toute mes histoire ont été fini.  
La déprime? Jconnais pas moi! Je suis la joie incarner!

Je vie une petite vie de lycéen normale, mais en ce comment kami sama s'acharne sur moi, ou plutôt . mes camarades de classe.

Depuis que j'ai causer avec la nouvelle de la classe, Yui... une bonne partie de la classe s'entête de me mettre avec mais moi je veux pas et il commence a vraiment m'énerver D'habitude je suis calme gentil et tout, mais je commence vraiment a perdre patience.

"Rooooh mais vous iriez vraiment bien ensemble, vous seriez vraiment trop mignon ensemble. Me dit mon meilleur ami, Miyavi."

Ils sont bien gentils tous a me porter de l'intention  
Ils sont bien gentil de ne vouloir "que mon bonheur" comme ils le disent si bien mais moi JE VEUX PAS!  
J'ai déjà assez vécu de déceptions amoureuse avec les filles... peut être que être avec un gars serais mieux...  
enfin je sais pas...

Ils arrêtent pas d'insister et ça me trotte dans la tête et maintenant j'évite yui.  
Je l'intéresse, mais moi c'est pas mon style et ils l'ont pas compris...  
casse bonbon...

nous sommes la tranquillement dans la classe en train de parler quand...

"alors c'est quand tu l'embrasse ta chérie? Me demanda Ruki"

alors la il me cour sur le haricot. Bon quel sera ma victime...ah Aiji.

Je m'approche de lui et l'embrasse.

Une mine choqué et désorienté sur le visage, il me regarde sans rien comprendre. Héhé désolé...

tout les gens de la classe me regarde des mines choqué sur le visage.

"je suis plus attiré vers les gars désoler Yui. Dit je un sourire coquin sur le visage."

Un fou rire général s'enclenche, voilà comment mettre l'ambiance!

Depuis ce jour, Aiji rougit a chaque fois qu'il me voit et j'ai cette fâcheuse manie qu'a chaque fois que je vois un mec je le détaille, en détaillant chaque partie de son corps.  
Serais je... Naaaan ça peux pas être possible, je n'ai jamais vraiment été attirer par les hommes moi...

Raaaah il me soûle tous en plus cette question me trotte en tête: suis je attiré par les hommes?

Raaaah je sais pas j'arrive pas a me trouver une réponse...

Aiji vient vers moi.

J'était la seul assis par terre dans le couloir a réfléchir sur cette question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis plusieurs jour.

Il me dit de le suivre et c'est ce que je fit.

Nous voila arrivé sur le toit de l'école. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux et apparait on ne peu plus sérieux.

" tu sais que t'es vraiment chiant comme mec, tu fait pas plus attention que ça a moi et puis un jour comme une fleure tu m'embrasse; déjà que tu m'énerve a tout le temps faire l'andouille comme ça tu reste dans mon esprit avec des blagues tordu sans queue ni tête mais maintenant a chaque fois que je vois un truc jaune ou rose je pense a toi...tu m'énerve. Je suis tomber amoureux de toi... wouah comme ça soulage."

Ces mots il me les avait débiter d'une traite, mon coeur battait le cent a l'heure et je rougissais de plus en plus.

Il releva la tête et plongeât son regard dans le mien.

"tu veux sortir avec moi?"

Euh je répond quoi moi la...

"bah j'était en train de me demander si j'était réellement attirer par les garçon car vois tu les filles sont chiante elle sont bonne a rien et puis elle ressemble a des pots de peintures elle me dégoûte.  
Apres tu vois elle sont kawai gentille douce donc je sais pas si avec un mec ça peux faire pareille, et puis je sais pas si je suis hétéro bi ou gay. Bien que les parole que tu m'as dite me touche énormément et quand je t'a embrasser l'autre jour bah ça m'as clairement plus après j'était tout exciter j'ai kiffer grave et..."

je n'eu pas le temps de rajouter un mot de plus que pour me faire taire il avait emprisonner ses lèvres des mienne.

Je crois que ma réponse viendra avec le temps, mais ce qui est sure c'est que Aiji me plait, il me plait vraiment...


End file.
